InsideOut Tale
by Pcgamingmaster
Summary: Joy and Fear wake up in a strange place...(Sorry it's not on crossover this way it will get more views)
1. A Ruined Start

InsideOut Tale Chapter 1

Fear woke up in a strange place "Ugh where am I?" Fear asked to himself before seeing Joy on the ground with her eyes closed. "Joy?!" Fear said ash ran towords her "Ugh, hey Fear" Joy said getting up "Where are we" Fear asked "I don't know let's try and get out of here" Joy told Fear "How'd we even get here?" Fear asked Joy "Dunno?" Joy said smiling.

As they walked down the path they saw a Flower with a Face "Howdy I'm Fl-" Fear screamed "Hey can you tell us where we are?" Joy asked. The Flower tried to get out of his Disbeleif "Uhh ok? I'm Flowey The flower and you're in the underground" Fear gasped "How'd we get here?" Joy said. Flowey smiled "Well gosh darn it I'll tell you but ya need to go towards me" Flowey said "Joy wai-" Fear said as he saw Flowey getting to shoot a pellet while Joy couldn't see the pellet. Fear immedetly dived infrount of Joy, getting stabbed in the arm "WOW WHAT AN IDIOT, IN THIS WORLD IT' . . . D I E" Flowey said as he was about to kill Fear but not untill someone came to the rescue

Fear was cowering while covering his wounds untill a fiery force pushed back the Flower "What an awful creature picking on the week and small" Fear looked up while Joy was sHocked "Fear saved my lfe" Don't worry friends I am TORIEL caretaker of the ruins" Toriel said "Can you help us get home?" Joy asked. Toriel chuckled "Alright my friends follow me" Joy and Fear followed Toriel when they saw a Orange and Grey flashing light with yellow and purple in the middle" Fear what's that?" Joy asked "It might be a memory orb but don't touc-" Joy placed her hand on it *Wow you're in a new world I'm so proud of you... and it logicly gives you happiness* "Wow, Fear you put your hand on it" Fear slowy placed his finger on it *if you don't continue you and Joy are doomed...So get going buddy*

"Welcome to the ruins strange creatures" Toriel said."I wil-" Toriel stopped as fear completed the puzzle "S-Sorry this puzzle could of been deadly so I compleated it" Fear said shaking "Don't worry he's like that" Joy said smiling Fear solved the other puzzle with ease "I am proud of what ever you are" Toriel said "We're human emotions" Fear stated "Oh really" Toriel said as she lead them too the dummy "Now if you too are going to survive you will need to pacify monsters" Toriel said *Wowie,...it's just a dummy* Fear attacked it "Now now you don-" Toriel was cut off "sorry the flower said it's kill or be kileld" Fear said as he walked to the next room

"The next room has a puzzle a wonder if you two could solve it" Toriel said as she walked Joy and Fear through the ruins "Wow this is like my adventure with Anger that time" Joy said smiling.*Cool it's a Froggit... and it's hopping towards you* "OH MY GOD" Fear said as he puched froggit a bunch of times until it died "I'M COVERD IN DUST!" Fear yelled "Now now despite the monster may seem big to you due to your small size they are harmless so it's no need to attack" Toriel said as she said the pair to the spike puzzle"Hmmm this puzzle is too deadly try and go through the crack" Toriel instructed the emotions."Wow this is very cramped it might colappes" Fear said worried. As the pair exited the crack Toriel was not there "Where is she?" Fear asked Joy "I know let's go down there" Joy said as she grabbed Fears armand rushed him down the hall. "Joy WAIT" Fear yelled as she tripped throwing Fear at a wall causing his SOUL to smash. "Don't give up you too be Logical and Proud"...

Fear screamed and was immedtly looked at by Joy "You just died... Joy said as she stared at Fear..."We can s-save" Fear said shaking "Yes...let's be careful next time" Joy said.

Joy and Fear went through th ruins doing everything the same but when they went down the hall slowly... "Hello small ones" Toriel said "Hello miss Toriel" Joy said "I need to run some errands stay here while I'm gone" Toriel said as she handed them a phone and ran off "WAIT DO-" Fear was scared because Toriel had left "Lets go"Joy said as she grabbed Fear's arm and saved in some leaves *The thought of going on spooks you, however you choose to go on* *seeing Fear going along with you...Makes you very very happy* 


	2. A Wimpy Companion

Joy and Fear walked up a path into a room with some Candy *it appears some candy Has found it's way to you two snowflakes... would oyu like to take some?* Joy and Fear took some candy "Well Candy does taste nice" Fear said as he ate some which he broke apart so it could fit in hismouth "It isn't very filling Fear said *Froggit aproached Followd by a cute Whimsun* "AHHH" Fear scremed choking on his candy "Don't worry I'll help" Joy said as she got the monster candy out of Fear launching in on Froggit killing it immediately *Whimsun is bursting into tears* "Oh my god..." Joy said as she comforted the monster "Don't wory it was an accident" Joy wiped away the tears comming from the monsters eyes "Th-Thanks may I comw with you please?" Whimsin asked politley "Well sure" Joy said as she said Fear and Whimsun down the ruins while Fear wa ssparing and slaying depending on the circumstances.

*Rings ro- Ring Ring" "Hello this is Toriel, you have not left the Room, have you?" Toriel said on the phone "Uhh well..."Fear got nervous so Joy took over "I'm sorry Toriel but we had to get away from that mean flower" Joy aid "Okay I understand" Toriel said when she shut off her phone "Joy don't l-lie" Fear said to his friend "I'm not lying that flower is following us" Joy said while pointing to Flowey who imedetly disapperd underground. The Gang then found 3 rocks *Dont push this rock, he will not like it* "Rock can you stay on the button?" Fear asked "Oh sure pardner" the rock said as he stayed on the button.*ring ring Rong Tang Do Dah De" "Hello my friends I need to tell you something important about a man called As-" *Oh no Loox stole the phon... you need to get it back* Wait- Fear said as he ran towards looxs who got away quickly"Oh my..." Whimsum said "What do we do Whimsun?" Joy asked "I believe we should go and get that phone" Whimsun said to Joy and Fear as they both saved *Having a new friend to join this amazing ride... fills you with hapiness* *You have to watch over someone else and this scares you...but you know you have to keep them safe*

"oh hello" a voice slowly said "i'm blooky" "AHHH A GHOST" Fear screamed "that wasn't very nice" Blooky said as she started to cry "Don't cry Fear is just ignorant" Joy said as she gave Blooky a hug "thanks...im just upset becuase my couison has been missing for 3 years" Blooky said "if you see a man named mettacrit give him this picture *she hands you a picture You can't make any sense of it* "also loox ran off with a phone, i think it may be yours" blooky said as she disapperd

Whimsun found a bow and gave it to Joy *Cool Whimsun handd us a bow...just take it* "This looks nice on you" Whimsum said "Thanks but it wont fit on my head" Joy said as she gave to to Fear who used it as a tie "Ohh carrot" Fear said as he munched it veggitoid. "Tastes like...dust?!" Fear said shocked "That's my friend" Whimsun said as fear apolgized and comped the puzzle after he found Blooky helping him. "There he is" Fear said as he took his phone back from Loox "I'm sorry" Loox said "I accept your apolagy Mike Wazowski Fear said laughing.

Soon after that Whimsun,Joy and Fear found their way to Home *Seeing a nice Home in an awful place like this...Hapiness* *You finally found a nice place... Your fear has calmed down* So they walked inside. "Hello everyone welcome to home, Before you leave have some pie* Toriel said as she gave everyone some pie "And WHimsun can you keep my secret if you're leaving with them " Toriel asked "Oh ok " Whimsun said kindly. "I'll guide out to thhe exit but I cannot go with you, I hope you understand" Toriel said as she walked Everyone to the door before turning around with fire in her hand "But 'm sorry Fear but...you've killed alot of people...I'm sorry" *toriel blocks the exit...What do we do?!* Fear dodged some attacks before being hit by fire "It was Self Defence" Fear pleaded untill he saw something... Whimsum picked up a knife and stabbed Toriel..."Oh My Goodnes... what have I become...I'm sorry for nearly killing you...F E A R...Stay away from Asgore..." Toriel took the knife and finished herself as Fear absorbed her soul "So...Looks like I'm the caretaker now" Whimsun said "Sorry I can't go with you" WHimsun said as he flutterd upstairs to his new home "Come one Fear let's go" Joy said as she held Fears hand to the exit "Wow... even I didn't expect that," Flowey said "But don't get too cocky...Just like that someonecould be aken from you" FLowey said laughing as Joy and Fear walked Out of the ruins... "Hey this is like my advenutre with DIsgust that one time" Joy said to Fear 


	3. Mistaken by a brother

Joy and Fear opened the snowdin door and they felt exesive cold. "F-Fear th-this i-s c-cold" Joy said. Fear looked at Joy and shiverd "Y-Y-Y-eah and this forest is C-creepy" Fear replied as they started walking down the path. Suddenly they saw something "What's that?" Fear asked. "Probaly just the wind" Joy replied as the continued walking when fear tripeed over a heavy branch *Cool its a brach, but it looks too heavy* "OUCH" Fear yelled as he grased his knee. "Oh my goodnes" Joy immedtly picked Fear up and they contied walking but then... *Crack* Fear turned around and his heart stopped *Oh no, someone just broke it...but how?*"Jo-Joy t-he br-" Fear count even use the words out of his mouth and they contied to walk untill they say a bridge and as they started to crossit they heard something

" d" Fear slowly turned around with Joy aa showdy figure held out his hand. Fear slowly put his hand on the shadow hand and a woppie chousion "wow, no need to be FEARful me i'm pretty JOYous" Fear and Joy stud in disbelief. "Anyways you're both emotions right? that's classic" The monster said "I'm sans,sans the skeleton" sans said happily "Nice to meet you" Joy said shaking his hand "I'm suppost to look out for humans or anthing that posseses a SOUL that is just as powerful as a humans, like emotions" sans said casualy. "Really?" Fear asked "why ywould i lie to ya both?" sans asked. "Anyway i miay not care about souls but my brother would love to find an emotion so lets greet him"

The 3 went thought some bars which were too wide. "stay here papyrus is comming now" A larger skeleton came running down "SANS YOU LAZYBOES WHY. HAVENT. YOU. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES. YET?" Papyrus yelled "well bro i guess i'm BONE-idle" sans said. Because of this joke Joy immedily burst into laughter. "HMM?" Papyrus looked down noticing the Emotions "AHH HELLO THERE, SORRY IF I'M RUDE BUT, WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS ARE YOU?" Papyrus asked "W-Well" Fear got nervous but was cut off by sans "Emotions" sans said 2E-EMOTIONS" Papyrus said in exitemnt

"WOW, ATTENTION EMOTIONS, I ASSUME YOU'RE REASON AND HOPE?" Papyrus asked. "Well-" Joy said but was cut off by Papyrus "LISTEN HERE REASON AND HOPE, YOU WILL BE GIVEN PUZZLES BY ME AND MY BROTHER, DON'T WORRY THE PUZLES WILL BE SAFE DUE TO SANS BEING LAZY AND HIM HURTING HIMSELF SOMEHOW" Papyrus said confidently" "Umm?" Fear put his hand up "NO NEED FOR QUESTIONS HOPE, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE THESE PUZZLES GREAT, NYHEH HEH HEH HEH" Papyrus yelled running away. "don't tell him your names, i want him to figure them out" sans said walking in the directio of the ruins. "Let's go" Joy said as they saved *Meeting two extreamly nice skeletons, makes you happier* *the tall skeleton scares you,But deep down he makes you very very calm* 


	4. An Icey Dude

Joy and Fear walk up a path and found a fishing rod so Fear rolle it up "Umm what the...?" Fear asked *it's a picture od a weird monster...It looks so strange* "Just put it back" Joy said but not before FEar called the phone number *What are you doing?* "Umm hello, oh my neame Fear sorry I don't have a credit card, bye" Fear hung up the phone *Thank god he hung it up* "Who was that? Joy asked as they walked down another path "It was-" Fear was cut off by Papyrus "HELLO HOPE AND REASON I'M PREPARING YOU FOR SOM PUZZLES" Papyrus said "yea thel be pretty BONE-chilling" sans said "UGH" Papyrus said "ANYWAY BEWARE EMOTIONS AS I WIL CAPTURE YOU TWO" Papyrus said as he ran off "thanks guys, my brother seems very happy" sans said as he bumped past Fear and Joy up the path with the fishing rod

Joy and Fear walked down the road but they found a crying monster with a broken hat "A-are you ok?" Joy asked "N-No th-they broke m-my h-hat" The monster said "What's your name" FEar asked "I-Icey S Cap" icey said "Who broke your hat?" Joy asked "Jerry" Icey Responed "We'll get justice, right Fear" Joy said "J-JOY" Fear shouted "That's a bad idea" Fear spoke "Come one ICEY, Fear may not like this idea but we will let's go" *icey joind your party, How EXITEING*

Joy, Fear and Icey walked down the path and ncounted a Station "I smell a human" A voice spoke "N-No H-Huma-n H-ere" Fear said terrified It's just my human soap I use" Icey said "Hmm ok" Doggo said reteting "I know these Dogs like family I can talk past them... exept Greater Dog" Icey said "Is he scary?" Fear asked "YEs very scary" Icey replied as they slipped on some ice and destroyed a snowman "My LV's going up?" Fear said "yeah kid an lv of 3 isn't very good" sans said as he lead the trio to Papyrus puzzle.

"SANS THANK YOU FOR LEADING THESE FINE EMOTIONS TO MY NEWEST PUZZLE" Papyrus said "Wait...Emotions?" Icey asked "Now this puzzle is VERY safe all you have to do is...Just figure it out I don't know how to do it" Fear saw a save pont *you better save...You could died Fear stepped on the puzle and..Died. "AGH" Fear yelled as the reloaded. Fear went around the puzzle with Joy and ICey "Sorry Papyrus this buzzle is dealdy" Joy said "HMM OK EMOTIONS TRY MY NEXT ONE NYHEHEH" Papyrus said as he ran off "i'll deactivate this for ya" sans said a he deactivated this puzzle. 


	5. Some quick puzzles

Fear, Joy and Icey were walking through the puzzle while Joy got some Nice Cream"I love nice cream" Icey said as he ate some along with fear *kou ate the Nice cream... Yay* Joy rolled a snowball and got some gold as they found a puzzle by sans "heya guys" sans said "Its a word search" Fear said "Yeah try and co-" Fear immedetley completed the puzzle "Uh weldone?" sans said while confused.

Joy, Fear and Icey found some spagetti "Do-Dont eat that Joy it could be poision" Joy ignored far and ate the entire thing *Wow you've ate the spagetti* while they both save *knowing the mouse might get he spagetti Makes you happy COOL* *knowing Joy might die from that spagettii Makes you terrified ohhh*

Icey found some dogs and told them to get them though without Jerry bothering them which they did

"HEY HOPE AND REASON YOU'LL LOVE THIS PUZZLE" Papyrus said as they both completed the puzzle along with the other one "I KNEW YOU'D BOTH DO IT, NYHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEH HEH Fear looked at joy..."What just..." 


	6. Greater Dog vs Emotions

The Trio found themselves in a tile room "HEY GUYS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WIL HELP YOU WILL THE TILE MAZE AND ALL I DO IS PRESS THIS BUTTON" Papyrus said with glee as he pressed the button unfortunetly the puzzle broke and Papyrus walked off "THIS WAS A FAILURE"

Icey shiver "Greater Dog is near here, we better get prepared" So then Joy and Fear both saved *knowing that greater dog is near here Makes you terrified beyond belief* *Knowing a cute dog is near here makes ou happy* "Umm why are you toutching the air?" Icey asked "N-No reason" Fear replied.

"Yay another puzzle" Joy explained exitedly. "Fear completed the puzzle and contniedto walk down the path falling into snow poffs untill "What's hapening" Fear asked "It's theg-* *It's just a dog... we're speachless* "This is a JOKE" Fear said "Not even I would be sacred of thatthing" Fear added as he walked away from that anti climatic boss.

"NYHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEEHHEHEHEHE" Papyrus said "REASON AND HOPE YOU TWO WILL PERISH WITH THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR" Papyrus yelled "JESUS CHRIST" Fear yelled as Joy fainted. Papyrus activated it as Fear dodged all of its attacks untillholding Joy sans came to the rescue "pap's what are you doin'?" Sans asked "UNDYNE TOLD ME THE EMOTIONS NEED TO DIE" Papyrus said "yeah but why?" sans asked "HMM I'LL LOOK INTO IT" Papyrus said as he walked off as The trio walked away from the bridge and Fear saved in snowdin as Joy coulnt as she was in shockand saved into Snowdin town *Wow...that was terrifing...*  



End file.
